1. Field
The present invention relates generally to improvements in vehicle driving range systems and more particularly pertains to authorization systems for extending the usual driving range of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles are becoming increasingly popular among consumers concerned with their environmental impact. Electric vehicles help reduce the carbon footprint of an individual by lessening or eliminating the creation of toxic byproducts normally generated when operating a standard automobile utilizing an internal combustion engine. Unfortunately, driving range anxiety for users of these vehicles remains a significant concern due to the vehicle's utilization of a less prevalent fuel recharging source. Although gasoline refueling stations for internal combustion engine automobiles are commonly situated in almost every geographic location and can often be found in relatively close proximity to one another, refueling stations for alternative fuel sources are much less established. Users of electric vehicles must often plan their specific driving route in advance for fear of running out of energy and becoming stranded with no opportunity to refuel or recharge the vehicle. This dilemma can be particularly problematic in areas of lower population density where alternative refueling stations are even scarcer.
While electric vehicles commonly incorporate a range display within the cockpit or dashboard for indicating to a driver the remaining energy or mileage available based on the amount of charge of the battery, this feature alone does little to assuage driving range anxiety for most users. Due to the rarity of electric vehicle recharging stations, a driver may not be capable of reaching the nearest refueling system even if notified by the automobile that the battery charge is low. Particularly when traveling in unfamiliar geographic locations, the threat of becoming stranded proves to be a source of high stress. Additional warnings in the vehicle, such as blinking lights or audible notification tones, also do not adequately resolve the problem and, in fact, often exacerbate an already tensioned situation for the driver. While electric vehicle batteries commonly include a reserve charge portion for helping maintain consistent driving range for the vehicle despite aging of the battery, this reserve charge portion is not accessible by the vehicle for powering the vehicle. The reserve charge portion exists merely as a buffer against diminishing maximum charge for the battery as the battery ages or for optimal battery discharging or recharging performance.
Recently, vehicles have begun incorporating communication functions between the vehicle and remote individuals via telematics systems. These systems have been used by drivers to notify the remote personnel that a vehicle accident has occurred, to request medical attention, to ask for driving directions, to inquire about nearby points of interest, or for a variety of other consumer service needs. Telematic communications are also used for requesting in-person assistance when required, for example, when an automobile has a mechanical or electrical malfunction and is not able to operate correctly. By requesting tow trucks or the provision of small amounts of gasoline, vehicles that have run out of energy may be permitted to travel to an area where they may refuel or otherwise recharge. However, the user is forced to wait in their stranded vehicle until the assistance personnel arrive at their location. Thus, a more efficient and less stressful or disadvantageous manner of preventing a user of an electric vehicle from becoming stranded is desired.